


Last goodbye

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>story of cas and how he is dealing with Dean being a demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last goodbye

_“And the Angel tablet -- arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe -- is in pieces and for what again? Oh, that's right -- to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human, right? Well, guess what. He's dead, too.”_

Metatron was right. He did it all for Dean. He lied to himself he’s doing it for his brothers and sisters but really... He was in love in him and he broke the tablet for him. He knew that now.

And now Dean’s a demon, because he was too late. He couldn’t save him, now no one can. Sam already tried to cure him, but for some reason it didn’t work. Nothing can kill him, nothing can stop him, and he’s the perfect killing machine.

Cas could feel the grace burning inside him. He wanted to die; he wanted the pain and desperation to end. He welcomed death.

He knew Dean was using drugs and alcohol to drown the pain and lately.... he was using them more than usual. Cas doubted he was able to do rational decisions. Since he got the Mark of Cain he wasn’t himself anymore. He wasn’t the Dean he loved.

He felt him time was running out so he decided to go visit Dean for the last time.

He was invisible to his eyes and he just watched him from a distance. He saw him flirting with a waitress and eating pie. As Dean left the bar he followed him. Cas knew he has only moments left to live so he made himself visible.

“Dean”

“Cas, what are you doing here?”

“Saying goodbye. I just want you to know how sorry I am for being too late and that I still love you more than anything”

Dean was confused, but Cas felt peace as his body ignited itself. He was in pain, but a second before he died he thought: _Father, please save him_ :

Nothing was left of him except the ashes.


End file.
